1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens module socket, and more particularly to a lens module socket for receiving a lens module to reduce the total height of the assembly thereof.
2. The Related Art
Because of the development of wireless communication and the rapid revolution in high technology, portable electronic products, such as mobile phones, PDAs and notebook computers, are assembled with different electronic additional-modules such as lens modules for taking pictures and satisfying desires of consumers. Correspondingly, the lens module sockets spring up for the lens modules.
In general, a lens module socket includes an insulating housing defining a receiving chamber therein for receiving a lens module, a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulating housing, and a shielding shell encircling the insulating housing. The insulating housing has a bottom base and four side walls extended upwardly from the bottom base to surround the receiving chamber therebetween. The bottom base defines a plurality of terminal grooves for receiving the conductive terminals. The shielding shell defines a plurality of spring plates bent into the receiving chamber. When the lens module is received in the receiving chamber, the spring plates press down the lens module then the lens module presses down and electrically connects with the conductive terminals.
Because the spring plates could not provide enough pressure to make the lens module press down the conductive terminals completely, then the conductive terminals correspondingly push the lens module upwardly to form a space between the bottom base and a bottom of the lens module. As a result, the total height of the assembly of the lens module and the conventional lens module socket is increased consequently. Therefore, it is difficult to fulfill the compact size requirement of the electronic products.